


London Calling

by Dianalynn1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, silly drunken prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: Hux and Rose have just wrapped the promo tour for their new film. A month later and Rose misses Hux terribly. They weren’t in many scenes together but they bonded on the tour. One day Rose calls and tells him she’s in London with nothing to do. Hux has an idea!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, GingerRose, Gingerflower - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Feb 19,2021

Rose Tico looked at her phone’s clock for the third time in as many minutes, wishing more time had passed since the last time she glanced at the screen. The clock read 4:35 and not 6:00 as she had hoped it would. 

“Pull it together, Tico!” Rose said to herself as she moved from her laying position on the hotel bed she had been attempting to relax on and walked to the balcony’s glass door, stepping outside and feeling the warm air hitting her face. With jetlag setting in, Rose’s plan to take a nap after checking in had been thrown out the window as soon as Rose had read the email from the executive producer of the movie she was in London to shoot. 

_ Rose,  _

_ Filming is pushed back for another two weeks due to construction issues. I know you will be getting off your plane when you read this and wish I had known before you boarded your flight but best-laid plans and all that. Until then, please enjoy a small holiday on the studio. I will be in touch if things change.  _

_ Holdo _

The last time Rose was in London was two years ago, filming the biggest role of her career. When Rose read for the part of  _ Kelly Tran _ , she never thought she would get a callback, let alone offered the role. Rose was a small and slightly awkward actress who had only done a few voices for Anime and Vietnamese teledramas. Until recently, Rose had been known primarily in the small, low-budget independent film industry with a few well-received projects that had made waves on the festival circuit. 

Rose would never forget the casting moment and what it could mean for her had actually sunk in. Rose sat crying with her sister, Paige, after hanging up with the director offering her the role.

Rose had learned early never to take anything for granted. One never knew what would come next in life. 

Every day on set, she listened, took direction, and learned everything she could about everything. Rose was interested in acting and the entirety of what brought a film project, big or small, to life. Early on, Rose took the opportunity to suggest things for her character how she thought her character would react to the action around her. Rian took her suggestions and implemented them where he felt they could be best used. 

Never in her career had Rose felt so much creative autonomy, and she loved every moment of it. The friendship she and Rian developed would be one she would cherish the rest of her life. 

Which meant it was a no-brainer for Rose when Rian called her into his office just before filming ended last year and asked if she would read for a part in his latest murder mystery film, which would film a few months after their current film premiered, Rose didn’t hesitate. 

Rose walked further onto the balcony, looking out at the city before her, unchanged in those two years. But unlike the city, Rose Tico had changed, and she liked who she was now. When she had entered the suite, Rose thought it must be a joke; she had never seen a hotel room so large for just one person. The balcony had a table and chairs for her to sit at and enjoy her coffee in the morning or a glass of wine after work; the bed was giant which she liked the idea that she could spread out all she wanted, but the bathtub in the bathroom could fit her, Paige and their dog and still have room. 

Rose looked at her phone again and groaned. 5:02 shown on the screen frustrating Rose further. Moving through the suite towards the bathroom, Rose saw the large walk-in shower next to her. She didn’t look bad after her flight from LA but, taking a shower, and dressing again would kill time. Rose undressed, tied her hair up on top of her head, and got in under the hot spray. 

Armitage Hux was late.

“Fuck!”

The last-minute flight out of Dublin, one that should have taken less than two hours, hit some weather over the Irish Sea, which made the flight almost forty-five minutes longer than initially scheduled. Running through the terminal to the tube station at the other end of the station only to watch as the train into London leave made Hux another fifteen minutes late.

Spinning around in frustration, Hux spotted a café on the other end of the platform. Tea in hand, black one sugar, Hux walked to a bench waiting impatiently for the next train as he scrambled to think of a new plan of action, so he wasn’t such a mess when he reached the hotel. 

When Hux woke up that morning, sunlight peeking through the curtain of his small flat in Dublin, little did he know he would see the sunset in London, his least favorite place in the world. All it took was a few words from Rose to get him there.

** ROSE:  ** Filming got pushed back. Now I’m in London for two weeks with nothing to do.

** HUX:  ** You have something to do now. Meet me at the bar of your hotel at 6.

In a span of only a few hours, Hux had booked a last-minute flight to London, reserved a room at the hotel, and packed.

Meeting on set and having less than five minutes on screen, Hux and Rose’s introduction had been short and rushed. The film’s director, Rian, was a fan of first takes, playing with the idea that the first ones were the most honest. Hux liked that about the man’s talent, but it didn’t allow him and Rose to have much time together. They had one scene, and in it, Hux’s character ordered Rose’s to be executed for treason! The filming took less than two hours to complete, and as it had been Roses’s last days on set. Hux hadn’t had the chance to spend time with Rose before then. It wasn’t until he had spent time with her during the promotion of the film’s release six months ago that Hux found out just how amazing this woman was. 

Not being one for after-parties or talking with the press on rope lines, Hux tended to hang back and allow the others to do the talking, only speaking when addressed. But with Rose next to him, Hux found he wanted to spend more time at the parties and have actual conversations with media outlets; but only if Rose was standing next to him in line only so he could be in her presence. 

After the worldwide release and the promotions stopped, Hux continued the texts and face time chats which begun as a group chat, continued as just them. And not just continued; Hux was the one who called her first thing in the morning and dreaded saying good night, despite their eight-hour time difference. 

Lost in rereading some of the past messages and picture files, Hux finished his tea as the train approached the platform. Standing and placing his phone into his pocket, Hux slung his sack over his shoulder and walked onto the train. 

Over the thirty-minute right to Victoria Station, Hux continued to read some of the texts he had Rose had had over the last six months. Most were a simple, easy conversation, asking what the other was up to, how they slept, and their plans for the day. Quite a few were just pictures of either them doing stupid things or their pets doing equally stupid things. And some were venting about not getting a role or, in Hux’s case, how he didn’t understand the stage direction for a play he was rehearsing in Dublin; when he asked the writer/director for clarity, he was given some ridiculous visualization exercise.

** ROSE:  ** So, did you do it?

** HUX:  ** Rose, I am a classically trained stage actor. I do not need to visualize myself as a babbling brook when all I needed was clarification on why I was moving downstage right when the rest of the action was upstage left! But it was a text from a month ago that he read over the most: Hux had been in New York for a string of interviews, and it had been the closest he had physically been to Rose in months, and he wanted desperately to fly across the country to see her, but the timing wouldn’t allow it.

** HUX:  ** I checked the flights, and I can’t figure out a way in which to change them and be back in Dublin in time.

** ROSE:  ** I understand. It’s the same with me. I have meetings with Holdo and Rian that I can’t get out of or change.

** HUX:  ** I’m sorry, Rose.

** ROSE:  ** What for?

** HUX:  ** I’m sorry I couldn’t figure this out.

** HUX:  ** I really wanted to see you.

** ROSE:  ** I wanted to see you too. I could call you on FaceTime. I know it’s not the same, but…

** HUX: ** No, I mean, I wanted to see you. I wanted to spend time with you.

** ROSE:  ** You want to spend time with me? You mean like have lunch?

** HUX:  ** I was thinking more like dinner.

** ROSE:  ** And what would you want to do after dinner, Hux?

** HUX:  ** Everything.

_ “This train is approaching its final destination: London Victoria Station. Please gather all your belongings and depart the car.”  _

Hux looked up from his phone and looked around following the announcement. Gathering his bag and placing his phone in the pocket of his Burberry trench coat but only after checking the time; 5:09. Leaving the train car Hux ran to the taxi line; he had just enough time to get to the Savoy, check-in, drop his bags and run down to the bar; the shower would have to wait.

He only hoped he wasn’t too late.

Rose stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, smelling like a florist shop but feeling slightly calmer. Wrapping herself in a fluffy and equally nice smelling towel, she lathered her skin with lotion and began to put on makeup. A month ago, her and Hux’s relationship had taken a strange turn. 

They hadn’t explicitly had phone sex, though she wasn’t opposed to it. That night Rose stopped fighting the pressure in her lower body and finding the pleasure she wished Hux had been the one to give to her. And it wasn’t the last time Rose found herself thinking about Hux and his promise of  _ everything _ as her hand reached between her thighs, her sex wet and ready. 

Thanks to their schedules, however, things had been quiet between them after the text. Hux knew she was preparing for filming in London, and Rose knew he was about to start previews for his play in Dublin. The lives of actors could be complicated at the best of times but talk about the worst timing ever!

Rose took her hair out of the bun she had put up before taking her shower, brushing out the thick black tresses. Longer than usual, thanks to her upcoming role. Why the beloved housekeeper in a rural estate in England where a gruesome murder had taken place needs waist-length hair she didn’t know. But who was she to question Rian?

As she brushed through, she wondered if Hux would like it; having only ever seen her with the short choppy hair while filming and then the mid-length layered bob she had during the promotional tour. Rose looked at herself in the mirror and tried to see what Hux would see: a small curvy woman with long black hair and almond-shaped eyes. Her skin was tanned from her Vietnamese heritage and living in Los Angeles, but it was soft and supple. Rose dropped the towel and looked at her fully naked form in the mirror, trying not to pick it apart as women did more than they should. 

Rose was not unattractive, not by a long shot, but she knew she wasn’t the typical leading lady type in Hollywood; she wasn’t tall and lean like her co-star Rey who had a perfect body, small hips, and breasts, but still filled out a pair of jeans like a goddess. 

Instead, Rose was round and soft, with curves in all the right places. Her breasts always being a source of pride for Rose, a large C cup and, as her last boyfriend had said, perfect for a man’s hands. Rose thought of Hux’s hands holding her heavy beasts and shivered at the electricity that ran through her body. 

Looking at the clock on the vanity, Rose was happy to see she had passed a good deal of time, but now it was time to hurry the fuck up and get downstairs. Racing to the closet, Rose found a pair of plaid, high-waisted pants and a soft cashmere sweater draping lower over one shoulder. After stepping into a pair of high-heeled boots, Rose gathered her bag, making sure to have her key and phone, and headed down to the bar. 

If she was making the biggest mistake of her life, she didn’t care. The most beautiful man in the world was waiting for her downstairs. She wasn’t going to miss this for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Feb 19,2021

6:02. 

Hux let out a frustrated breath after giving his watch a check before the elevator doors opened, revealing the black and white checkered tile floors of the hotel’s lobby almost glowing in the soft lighting filling the space. 

Three years ago, Hux had been put up for a week in this same hotel, back when the producers tried to sweet-talk him into playing the villain in their space opera. The role of _Gleeson_ , the megalomaniac general whose deranged desire on ruling the galaxy would ultimately be his downfall, was one he told himself he would never take. It was only after his agent had explained the benefits that Hux took the role. His agent also explained that with this type of publicity, not to mention the payout that would come with it, Hux could do any small stage production he wished. That with this type of blockbuster film, he might put some of that money to open a playhouse in Dublin. The role had, in fact, given him the seed money to open The Irish Players Theater but also garnered Hux name recognition, BAFTA, and Golden Globe nominations giving him more; placing Hux on the shortlist of actors who don’t need to audition for parts, the parts come to them. 

This last being both a blessing and curse for Hux, since he hated auditioning and put Hux in the mind that he would now be seen as a “baddie,” the perfect villain if just for the fact that his voice and theatrical demeanor comes off as such. 

Until his role as _Gleeson_ , Hux had been happy being cast in independent British and Irish films and making the rounds on the BBC and ITV mini-series, it was what an English, or in his case, Irish with a perfect English Boarding School accent, did. Hux was now in negotiations to be the next Moriarty in the reboot of a modern Sherlock Holmes for the BBC. A role he was looking forward to if it worked out.

Hux liked the parts he had played before, ones he chose as well as the ones he had to take to feed himself; but it would be that role, the one he almost didn’t take because he would be made to move to London for six months, that would stay with him for the rest of his career. And it wasn’t due to the film taking on a life of its own. No, it was because of the woman waiting for him less than twenty meters away. 

Running short on time, Hux had been able to check into his room via the phone. Mitaka, his assistant and single best human to ever grace the planet, had called ahead to inform the front desk Armitage Hux would be checking in and to have his key ready for him. 

Being one of London’s premier hotels, the Savoy had a policy for notable guests who were more than happy to oblige.

At 5:45, Hux all but ran through the lobby, his key waiting with the concierge escorting Hux to his suit without delay. With only fifteen minutes to spare, Hux changed his clothes, washed his face only to run back down the hall towards the bank of elevators. The elevator was playing a cruel joke on him; he had to assume, stopping at just about every floor on its way down. 

At 6:04, Hux was steps away from where Rose said she would be waiting and stunned at how nervous he was. 

Like a teenager about to steal his first kiss of the most beautiful girl in school, his entire body shook slightly, his hands sweaty and his heart racing. 

As Hux turned the corner, he began walking down the short hallway towards the American Bar; the American Bar where he will see his American beauty just seemed a little too on the nose for him, but this woman did things to him. 

The host greeted Hux as he approached and offered to seat him, but he didn’t hear the other man; all he saw was her. Rose was sitting at the bar talking with the bartender, her back to him. Hux knew the woman with the long, dark, satin hair belonged to her. The blue-black ink-colored curtain reflected the soft mood lighting throughout the bar; the color seemed even intenser against the cream of the soft sweater she had on, the peek of her perfect shoulder glowed in the light. 

Hux watched for a moment, bewildered by events that had brought him to this place. The moment Hux had heard her laugh at something Rian said, Hux was more than casually intrigued by the woman, disappointed they hadn’t had more time together on set. So when she had been placed on his team for the press tour, Hux saw it as a silver lining to the misery he knew this junket would be. It took less than a day for everything he had been dreading about doing that kind of promotion to fly out the window simply because he got to see this woman smile every day. 

She laughed at something the bartender had said, bringing him back to the first time he had heard it. Her laugh was like melodic tinkering of the windchimes on his Nan’s porch. A small, almost fleeting memory from his childhood, typically something he actively tried to forget but with Rose, the memory didn’t sting quite as painfully.

Hux watched Rose look down at her phone, at the same time, catching the bartender’s attention. Hux put his finger to his lips, making the unspoken symbol for “Don’t tell her I’m here.”

Hux walked up behind her, inhaling her scent before he spoke.

“Rose.”

He wasn’t coming. 

That had to be the only explanation for why he was late. Hux once told her that if he were ever late, that meant he wasn’t coming at all. 

He was always on time, annoyingly so in fact.

She had arrived at the American Bar, the small out of the way room at the back of the hotel, a few minutes early wanting to find a good place to be seen; the bar itself seemed like a good place since it was centrally located and in clear view of the entrance; he wouldn’t be able to miss her.

But it didn’t matter. 

The time on her phone read 6:06, and despite the lovely chat she was having with Billy, the bartender, Rose was dejected. Feeling stupid, silly, and worst of all, played. 

She should go back upstairs and drown herself in ice cream and…

“Rose.”

Rose jumped from the voice behind her, almost falling out of her seat as she turned around to see Armitage Hux. 

“Hux,” she started, then tried to play it cool; show him she wasn’t about to start crying because she thought the most beautiful man alive had stood her up.

“You’re late.” 

Hux moved closer to her, his taller frame looming over hers; even in heels, he was still a good head taller than Rose. This close, Rose could see the color of his eyes, green like sage and sea glass with flecks of silver, and a dark moss gray ringing the entire thing. His ginger lashes and brows, a few shades lighter than his hair adding to their intensity. Hux was a beautiful man, and no matter how he styled himself, short-cropped hair and clean-shaven, or long almost wild unkempt floppy hair and a beard Rose longed to pet, Armitage Hux was delectable in any flavor.

Hux placed one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, holding Rose’s gaze, his eyes never faltering.

“It will never happen again, my sweet, I promise.”

Before Rose could react to his pet name, having never been called _my sweet_ before, Hux leaned down and kissed her, a soft meeting of the lips in a weighty press of flesh. 

The kiss held such promise. It was not a demand but an indication of things to come. 

All too quickly, Hux pulled away and smiled down at Rose. And boy howdy Rose could say with the utmost certainty, a smiling Hux was better than any other Hux she had seen. This smile didn’t merely reach his eyes; it filled his entire face with joy, affection, and dare she say, love?

No, she would not go there. 

It was far too early to be saying or even THINKING the L word. This was the first time the two had been in the same room together without a staff or crew or even fellow castmates. 

_ Let’s tamp down on the LOVE talk, shall we, Tico?  _

Hux backed away from Rose and helped her get back into the chair she had been sitting in before he walked in. Her half-empty glass of wine sitting on the counter was once again filled and sat next to a tumbler of amber liquor; Rose suddenly recalled that Armitage Hux an actual celebrity who could get things he wanted without having to ask for them. 

Rose was reminded of an interview Hux had done a while ago with The Hollywood Reporter. Not that Rose was Googling him! Within the minutia of the article; discussing his plans for the future, the playhouse he was developing, and his dream role, Hux was asked what his favorite things were, food, drinks, ice cream flavor, etcetera, and the one that made the rounds on the internet was his love of proper Irish whiskey. 

While waiting for Hux to show, Rose had worried that they would have the same chemistry in person they did on text and Face time. Would they be able to talk, laugh, and carry on a conversation without a screen separating them? Rose’s fears were put to rest almost as soon as he sat down. Hux asked about her flight and her upcoming role. He wondered how rehearsals in LA had gone and finally about leaving Paige; the only family she had.

“It’s not the first time I had to leave her, you know, but for some reason, this one has been the hardest.” Rose said, going into her fourth glass of wine. She really should have eaten something. 

“Would she be able to join you out here? Keep you company for a week or so?” Hux asked while taking a sip from his own third glass. Rose noticed he was doing better in the sobriety department than she was. 

“We talked about it, but I was going to be so busy we didn’t think we would have time to spend together.” 

Rose let out a large and rather vocal yawn before continuing. “If I had known, maybe she could have come over now.”

Rose reached for her glass and scrunched her face when she found it empty. 

“Billy,” Hux called above Rose’s head to the bartender who had been taking care of them for the past couple of hours. “Put these on my room, please.”

“Of course, Mr. Hux.” Billy answered as Rose watched Hux stand up, holding his hand out to her.

“What are you doing?” She asked, hoping she didn’t slur her words as severely as they sounded.

“I am taking you upstairs and putting you to bed, my sweet.” Hux said, wrapping her arm around his so she could lean on him.

Rose didn’t feel drunk, if she were honest, but just really tired. The ten-hour flight, then the stress of meeting Hux had finally taken its toll. Add to her four glasses of wine and empty belly; it was a recipe for disaster.

“Mr. Hux, are you trying to get me into bed?” Rose loudly whispered while waiting for the elevators in the lobby. 

“Yes, Miss Tico, I am.” He answered at an equally loud whisper and added a soft kiss to the top of Rose’s head. “But I have this thing about wanting to make sure my partner is well rested before I devour her.” The elevator doors opened almost as wide as Rose’s eyes at his words. The two stepped on the empty car and went up to her floor. 

“You see, I’m very selfish,” he continued as they walked down the hall towards Rose’s suit. “I want to be the reason you can’t stand or aren’t able to see straight. It’s not fun if I allow jetlag and wine do the work for me.”

“Damn Armi, you sure know how to get a girl’s panties wet!”

Rose fished her key card from her bag and let herself into her room; Hux closes on her heel. After dropping her things on the floor, Rose sat on the bed, looking down at Hux, now kneeling in front of her unzipping her boots and taking care to pull them off and place them in a location where she wouldn’t trip over them if she got up in the middle of the night.

Rose took the sweater off, showing off the silk camisole under, then began to unfasten her pants when Hux walked to her, placing his hand on hers, stopping her.

“Rose,” Hux began making Rose look up at him through a wine drunk haze. “I am a very strong man, but I seem to have a problem being so when it comes to you. I want nothing more than to watch you undo your trousers, pull them down your gorgeous legs, and see just how wet you are for me.” He ran his hand down slightly lower, brushing over the top of her mound and resting on her hip, making Rose shutter in pleasure.

“So, before you undress fully in front of me, I’m going do the brave thing and leave you with some water. I want you to finish before you fall asleep.”

Rose bit her lower lip as the pressure between her legs from his touch, the building pleasure it was creating inside her own body, flooded her brain, making her dizzy. 

Hux leaned down again, kissing her softly then backing away. He filled up two water glasses and put them on the bedside table; then Rose watched as Hux moved towards the door.

“Don’t go,” she said softly, the silent room causing it to almost echo. Hux stopped but didn’t turn around.

“Rose, I…”

“Please, Armitage. I don’t want to be alone and, well, I don’t want you to go.” Rose wasn’t a lonely person. She enjoyed her space and independence. But the sight of Hux walking away from her made Rose feel as if she was the loneliest person in London.

Hux walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her much smaller body. 

“Alright.” He said into her hair.

Rose pulled away, looking at him through clear eyes. It was too early to say this out loud, but to admit it to yourself was almost harder than saying it to the other person. But Rose knew at that moment that she was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, in love with Armitage Hux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Feb 20, 2021

Hux’s face itched.

Raising his arm to rid himself of the uncomfortable feeling, he quickly recalled he was not alone in the bed; the attempt to lift his right arm stopped immediately by the woman’s presence next to him. Her hair strewn across his face causing his itch. As gently as he could, Hux maneuvered himself, attempting to extricate his arm from under the woman in question, brushing the inky black hair from his face as he did. 

The first interaction Hux had with Rose Tico was at a table read; his impression as that of a bubbly girl who, if her anxious and slightly lost look on her face could attest, was clearly in over her head with this project and her role in it. She was smart and quick with her lines taking direction well, but Hux could think of a dozen other actresses who could have been in her place; he didn’t see what Rian had seen in this one in particular. 

The night after the table read, Hux fired up Google, something he had never felt the need to do before, and looked at Rose Tico’s IMDb page, hoping to find out what it was that had drawn Rian to this seemingly common actress. Yes, Hux could admit to himself she was charming, and her smile was bright. Hux could at least admit to himself he did smile when she did on several occasions, as infectious as it was. But that didn’t mean she was better than any other nameless actresses who auditioned for this role. 

Rose Tico’s IMDb was filled with voice work for animated shows, a few well-known independent films he hadn’t seen but heard good things about, but it was her work in Vietnam that had sparked his interest. 

Hux’s interest in various Asian cultures led him to learn some Mandarin enough to get around in Bejing. His Japanese wasn’t terrible, either. But Hux hadn’t investigated Vietnamese culture past a bowl of Pho on a cold day from the shop around the corner from his flat. 

The bulk of her work was commercials and a few sitcoms but what caught Hux’s attention was a mini-series she played a supporting role as the main character’s sister. A period piece acted entirely in Vietnamese, but thanks to someone subtitling all ten episodes, Hux watched the entire series in one day. 

The show centered around a woman with three men fighting for her affection. Each one was trying and failing to win her over and marry her. The woman who played the lead role was stunning; tall, lean, and beautiful like a porcelain doll. But, as Hux had come to realize from the first moment Rose entered, the lead actress paled in comparison to Rose. 

Hux looked at the woman sleeping, wanting to reach out and touch her beautiful face, but he didn’t risk waking her. 

Instead, Hux rolled over onto his other side and got up from the bed, grabbing his shirt from where he placed it the night before once he knew Rose had fallen asleep. Once Rose was safely tucked into bed, Hux toed his boots and socks off, pulling his shirt over his head and placing it on the chair next to the desk. Hux had no problem sleeping in his jeans, but the belt was bulky, the coiled black leather still sitting next to his watch on top of the desk. 

Hux decided before falling asleep to keep the suite down the hallway just for appearance’s sake. They were adults, and Hux was hoping to stay with Rose until he flew back to Dublin in a few days. But he also didn’t want to assume she would like him to move in with her; sleeping with her was one thing, invading her space was an entirely different scenario. Hux carefully opened the door, flipping the latch to allow himself to get back into the room, then turned to return to his own room.

Entering the unused room, he placed a call to in-room dining, ordering a tray of items she might like to Roe’s suite. With the food ordered, Hux quickly gathered up his few belongings with him for this trip, his coat, another pair of shoes, and the shirt he had arrived in the night before. Placing them into his duffle with his soap and toiletries, Hux left the suite and heading back down to Rose’s, hoping she hadn’t woken.

The room was just as dark and quiet as he had left it, and at least twenty minutes before the tray arrived, Hux made his way into the large bathroom. The shower Hux had wanted to take before meeting Rose last night was finally in sight. Stripping out of his clothes, Hux stepped into the large shower. Hux washed away the plane, the whiskey, and the stress that had built up before seeing Rose. Hux also thought about how fucking hard it was to say no to Rose as she was undressing; one particular part of his body was still VERY upset with what happened.

As he stood under the hot spray of the rain shower, Hux thought back to his first reaction to watching Rose in the Vietnamese mini-series. Never before had Hux reacted to someone entering a stage the way he had that day. When Rose entered the scene, however, Hux was in awe. In a soft pink gown, she had been stunning, traditional for the period the show was set in. Pink and white blossoms dotted throughout her hair; her face painted with such precision Hux thought maybe it was computer-generated. But, no, it’s was simply her natural beauty, as perfect as it is. Nothing compared to how she held herself in the show. Her acting and her overall presence blew Hux away. 

Hux did not date other actors, despite the tabloids pairing him with co-stars or women he had been seen speaking with or standing close to at industry parties he hated. Hux was a snob and a well-known snob at that. To Hux, the woman could be the Goddess Devine asking him to bed, and he wouldn’t accept. Attractiveness was skin deep and easily achieved. To Hux, beauty was in the craft: if you had talent, base, raw talent that shown on stage or screen, it is the single sexiest trait one could have. 

That was what Rose Tico was to him. 

Rose was beautiful, sexy, stunning, all the adjectives one could use for an attractive woman, but it was her talent and her capability to comport herself on stage is that struck Hux stupid when he watched her work. 

He hadn’t meant to kiss her, not right away in front of God and everyone. He had planned to hug her, maybe a soft peck on the cheek, but not that press of flesh against flesh. One, she had returned just as hungry and wanting as he felt. 

Still standing under the hot spray, body lathered with the soap from his bag, Hux found his hand reaching between his legs, his cock suddenly demanding and needy. It didn’t take more than a few pumps of his fist and a few swipes over the sensitive tip with his thumb to make him shutter in a release, one that had been building since waking to Rose’s text yesterday morning. 

Once his body had calmed down enough, Hux finished his shower; his hair washed and body clean. 

He walked out of the shower, quickly toweled off, and put his jeans back on. The food should be there any moment, and he didn’t want the knock to wake Rose. 

He had a plan for waking her, and it didn’t involve a surprise from the waiter.

Sandalwood and warm spices filled Rose’s dreams as the sensation of kisses trailed down her jaw and neck; she would kill whoever woke her up from this dream.

“Good morning, my sweet.” A dark and rich voice entered her consciousness. This wasn’t a dream. Rose opened her eyes slowly, focusing on dark, damp ginger hair as its owner kissed his way down her neck and chest.

Hux moved closer, dragging the blanket covering her off, giving him better access. Only a soft and well-worn T-shirt separated, quickly becoming obsolete in this scenario.

“And a very good morning it is.” Rose finally managed to say as Hux lifted the hem of the shirt, revealing her not-as-toned-as-she’d-like belly to his mouth as he kissed and nipped his way towards the underneath of her breasts. 

Rose liked sex a lot, losing her virginity at sixteen in thirty seconds of fumbling were only one of them came; one guess who which one it was. Rose promised herself from then on, and she would find the pleasure she wanted and not rely on someone else to give it to her. 

The few attempts following were nothing to write home about. But once Rose learned what she did and didn’t like, she knew she would never settle. Something told Rose that Hux knew how to pleasure a woman more ways than she had thought and was very much looking forward to finding out all the different methods he had up his sleeve.

Rose sifted in the bed, allowing Hux to settle between her legs as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her lace panties. Hux looked up at her, silently asking for permission, and with a nod from her, leaned in to kiss her lower belly as he began to pull the fabric down.

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

Rose jumped at the sudden sound coming from the door, scurrying under Hux for protection, unaware of why she was doing it. But at the moment, it seemed like a necessary thing to do, hide under the man who was about to go down on you for protection. 

_ Smooth, Tico. Real smooth. _

“The  _ fecking _ room service,” Hux groaned into her hair with an exasperated sigh. “Don’t. Go. Anywhere.” Punctuating every word with a nip on her collarbone before moving from the bed and practically jogging across the enormous suit.

“I’m coming,” he shouted at the door. “Or, at least I was trying to…”

Rose heard him say quietly before opening the door. She watched as a man entered with a wheeled table full of silver domes covering what she assumes was plates of food. Until that moment, Rose hadn’t realized just how hungry she was. 

As the stranger entered farther into the room, Rose covered herself with the blanket Hux had tossed off her just moments ago. 

“Hux, did you do this?” She watched as he handed the man some cash and sent him on his way.

“When I went to grab my things, I called down; I didn’t realize it would show up so fast.” Hux said, walking back to Rose, a devilish glint in his eyes. 

“Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was about to have you for breakfast.”

Rose’s breath caught at his statement and felt herself grow slicker at the prospect of being this man’s meal, but the scent of coffee filled her senses, and all rational thought left her mind. Rose hadn’t eaten since the breakfast on her flight almost twenty-four hours ago, and her body was suddenly angry at her for it. She looked from Hux to the tray and then back at Hux, biting her lip with indecision as she did so.

“Rose?” he asked with joking scorn in his voice. “Are you going to choose coffee over me?”

She looked at him mockingly apologetic and sighed. 

“Yes.”

Hux let out a hardy bust of laughter, clutching his heart in feigned pain.

“You wound me, my love!” Hux cried out, dropping to his knees and crawling towards her on the bed. “To be looked over for a hot beverage!” he reached out and clasped her hands in his.

“You have cut me to the quick. I shall never recover!”

Rose looked at the man on his knees, acting as if she had plunged a dagger into his chest. Using every acting skill she had not to burst out laughing, Rose brought their clasped hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

“And I’m not even sorry.”

Both of them began to laugh, and for the first time in a long time, Rose felt she was home; this man made her feel as if she was worthy of everything she wanted, both in her career and in love. 

“Fine,” Hux finally said, kissing their hands as well before rising from the floor and walking back to the tray.

Rose moved from the bed and headed to the bathroom. After taking care of business, brushing her hair, and cleaning off the slept-on make-up from the night before, she walked back into the room, finding Hux on the balcony setting the table.

It was early autumn in England, not too cold yet, but it wasn’t Los Angeles, a place one could have a pool party on Christmas Day, and no one would question it. But the crisp morning air was nice, but the best part for Rose was the coffee. A quick return to the bed to grab the blanket from earlier, Rose wrapped herself up in its warmth, Hux’s lingering scent still present, and joined Hux for breakfast.

Coffee made, and a plate of food in front of her; sausage, toast with butter and jam and some fruit; Rose snuggled deeper in the blanket, watching the man sitting across from her do the same, but with tea. 

“When do you have to go back to rehearsals?” Rose asked the one question she didn’t want him to answer. 

Hux dropped everything to be in London, a place he had repeatedly expressed his dislike for. Rose was still unclear as to why. Just to be with her? She didn’t know much about stage acting, but she did know it wasn’t as if they could rehearse or block other’s if the lead wanted to take a holiday, not like in film or television.

Hux took a sip of his tea and looked down, regretting his answer.

“Two days.”

“Oh.” Rose took a sip of her coffee and tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes or some other ridiculous emotional reaction. She still didn’t know what was happening between them. She couldn’t jump ahead of herself. 

“I hope this isn’t messing anything up; you being here with me.”

Hux put his cup and saucer down, taking Rose’s hand in his and bringing it to his mouth, something she noticed he liked doing. 

“Never feel,” he began, holding her gaze. “That you would mess anything up for me. If Sean has a problem with me being gone for three days, then fuck him. I told them I had to go to London to see someone very important to me and that the crew would have that time to do what they want. I was leaving no matter what.”

“I’m important to you?” Rose questioned quietly.

Hux reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin.

“The most important, Rose.”

Rose couldn’t stop the small whimpering laugh that escaped her throat at his words. Clearing her throat, she sat up straighter in her chair and smiled back at Hux as best she could, even if it felt as if her entire body was melting from his words.

“Well,” Rose started, taking a deep breath. “Hux, you are the most important to me, too.”

It wasn’t saying the L-word, but it was close. Rose and Hux had known each other for less than a year, talking and texting just about every day for hours on end. She knew so much about this man, and he, her. But there was still more she wanted to know, more to explore and carve out of him. Rose wanted to know about his family, something he never spoke about. She wondered why he chose to live and work in Ireland and not, like most of the English actors she had met, move to London. Why did he hate London so much? The city was so beautiful and full of history and culture. Rose couldn’t understand why he would despise it as he did. She wanted to know everything about this man with whom she was falling desperately in love. 

The biggest question she wanted to ask still loomed above her; why her? She wasn’t asking this to belittle or put herself down. Rose was a strong, self-confident woman and didn’t take any shit from anyone if they talked shit about her. It was just that Armitage Hux was a strikingly handsome and overtly talented man who could have anyone in the world with a snap of his long, thin, capable fingers; so why would he choose a girl he has spent so little time with?

But now wasn’t the time to ask these questions; Rose had two more days with him, there was no way in Hell she was going to waste it on stupid questions that would probably end up hurting her in the end.

_ Enjoy this man and everything he wants to give you, Tico. You deserve everything you have right now. No matter what happens when he leaves, you enjoy everything.  _

“So, shall we go back into the room and not leave until dinner?” Hux said, pouring himself another cup of tea from the most beautiful teapot she had ever seen.

“Well,” Rose looked at him, biting her lip and pondering what he was offering; an entire day lost in each other’s bodies. Making the one another come apart in every room her suite had to offer was appealing.

“Well?” Hux prodded.

Rose chewed on her lower lip and looked out into the cityscape before her.

“I do like the idea of staying in and fucking like rabbits,” Rose said, looking back at Hux’s handsome bearded face. The word making Hux choke on the sip of tea he was taking.

“But?” Hux asked in an elongated question.

“But I never got to spend any time in London when I was here for filming.” Rose continued in a rush. “I don’t know where to go or how to take the tube and, well,” she hesitated for a moment, then continued. “I want to see it with you.” She blurted out as if she were asking her parents for a puppy; she knew she wouldn’t end up taking care of her but promising to do so anyway.

“And I know you hate London and would probably be miserable the entire day, and I hate to ask you to do that, but, I thought, maybe…” Rose blurted.

Hux put his cup down again and reached over to take her hand in his with a smile. He took a deep breath and looked out across the city he despised.

“If my lady wants to go around London, then by fuck, I’m taking my lady around London.”

“REALLY?” Rose said in a loud squeal. Hux watched as she stood up from her seat, the blanket that had been keeping her legs warm falling to the balcony floor as she moved to sit in his lap, her arms going around his neck and kissing him deeply.

The kiss was a deep and penetrating one, their tongues dancing with each other as her fingers dove into his long hair, tugging at the tresses slightly. Hux could feel this woman was burrowing deeper and deeper into his soul and breaking down every single wall he tried to keep up. 

London represented a time in his life Hux would prefer not only to forget but have acid washed from his memory. The memories of his father and stepmother being ripped away from a mother and grandmother; their faces still haunt him. There wasn’t anything Hux wouldn’t give had if it meant he could spend just one more day with them. Even one more hour would be worth giving up his career and livelihood. 

But the woman in his arms, kissing him with such enthusiasm and passion, made him ignore the pain of being there. The heartbreaking knowledge that his father was in his house not three blocks from where he sat kissing Rose: alone and miserable. It didn’t matter because anything Hux could give to the woman he loved, he would do it without hesitation.

Rose pulled away, and he reluctantly allowed her to move from his lap, watching as she walked into the bedroom to get ready for their day in the city. Hux turned to the table where their breakfast still sat; the pastries were sitting in their basket, and sausages getting cold when he heard Rose in the room calling his name.

“Hux?” Rose called playfully

“Rose?” He called back in the same playful tone.

“Care to give me a hand?”

Hux’s eyebrows shot up at the request. Without hesitation, he stood and began walking towards his lady. 

It didn’t matter that he had already had a shower; Rose needed his help. And who was he to deny a damsel in distress?

“As my Lady requires,” Hux said as he closed the door to the balcony behind him.

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Hux take a ride in the London Eye they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Feb 21,2021

Everything Hux loathed about the city of London melted away with each one of Rose’s smiles; the pain, heartache, and loneliness of his childhood floated down the Thames with every laugh or chortle as she walked along streets so familiar to him. 

Hux should have known the day wouldn’t be as terrible as once thought after he asked what she wanted to see. The resounding “EVERYTHING!” actually had Hux a little excited about the day. Her joy and exuberance were infectious. He wanted everything perfect for their day and didn’t want to leave anything to chance, taking the opportunity to hire a car and Blue Badge guide to accompany the two around to all the big named attractions. Big Ben and Parliament, Westminster Abby was all places Hux had been before; as a child in London, there was hardly a year that went by that you didn’t go on a school trip to one or both. 

Hux watched Rose read every single plaque, tombstone, and flyer, and it was like seeing everything for the first time. The hatred Hux still held towards his father and step-mother darkened his feelings for the city and its history for years. But it took seeing the wonder and beauty of it through Rose’s eyes to allow Hux, finally, to begin to process his feelings. It wasn’t the city taking him away from his mother’s home in Ireland. Like Hux, London had no say in where he went to school, and it wasn’t London’s fault he had been too late for his Nan’s funeral, either. All those lay at his father’s feet, and it was time for Hux to let them go.

Hux reached out to Rose, taking her hand next to him in the car as the car moved through late afternoon traffic. Hux laced their fingers together, tightly bringing her knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly. 

“Are you having a good time, Rose?” He asked as the car sped down the side streets to the South Bank area of town.

“Are you kidding me, Hux?” she almost shouted back to him, excited and full of energy. “I have never had so much fun in my life!”

“Good,” With the glow of the late afternoon sun hitting Rose’s face, Hux could pick out the flecks of gold in her deep brown eyes and tried to put the colors to memory.

“We’re here, Sir.” The driver announced. “The London Eye.” John, their driver for the day, but the car in park then ran around to open the door for Rose, while Hux opened his own door, walking around to the other side and taking her hand once more in his. Hux would never get tired of holding this woman’s hand.

“Thank you, John,” Hux called to the driver over his shoulder as they walked towards the giant wheel. 

While Rose had been preoccupied with the Blue Badge guide while visiting Roman Ruins, Hux had been on a text exchange with Mitaka setting this location up with wine and a picnic. It had taken longer than Hux would think to get the pod and food ready, but he knew his assistant would do everything in his power to make sure this ride was perfect. 

“Mr. Hux, how wonderful to meet you.” The manager on duty for the Eye came out to greet them, escorting them to a private pod. “And you too, Miss Tico, welcome to the London Eye.” The manager guided Hux and Rose onto the loading area as the manager went over what they had prepared for the couple, but Hux didn’t hear any of it. Hux wanted to be alone with Rose with a bird’s eye view of the city; one Hux was beginning to have a new appreciation.

“Hux, this is ridiculous!” Rose said after the doors closed and began their very slow journey. 

“How did you do this?” Set up in the pod was a small table with a light meat and cheese spread, fruits, and a tray of little cakes. Hux left her long enough to open a bottle of champagne, pouring the fizzy goodness into two glasses. 

Any previous boyfriends Rose had been just that, boys. A few had even been pleasant, others, not so much. The things Hux had done for her in the past twenty-four hours were beyond compare. Rose knew no man would ever come close to Armitage Hux.

“The ride is an hour-long,” Hux smiled as he handed her a glass. “And I thought we should make the most of our time.”

Rose watched Hux walk to the large window in the center of the pod, flowing in step behind him as he out at the city’s skyline and was astounded he was here with her. 

For the first fifteen minutes, they ate and drank; Rose wanted so much to stay there forever, enjoying the impossibly slow ride as more and more of the London came into view. She refused to think about how much time they had remaining but knew this moment would live with her for the rest of her life. The time spent with Hux would be what Rose would imagine when she needed to act as if she were completely in love on screen. Rose would see Hux standing in the pod full of windows, the setting sun, and the London skyline beyond him. 

“Thank you,” Rose said after long quiet moments. “for this,” Rose said, leaning against the bar in front of her as she looked out. Hux move to stand behind her, arms wrapped lightly, holding her against his body.

“I was happy to do it.” Hux leaned down to whisper into her ear, giving it a soft nip as he did so. 

Rose inhaled sharply as her heart began to race, heat pooling in her belly. Hux pushed her hair away from her neck, gently nudging her head farther to the side, giving him more area to tease. Rose relaxed her body into his and didn’t try to stifle the soft moan that escaped her lips when she felt the erection pressing into her lower back.  
The shower the two had shared earlier had been excellent, each one learning the other’s bodies, but it wasn’t anything more than heavy petting. Rose knew the day would end with the two of them in bed, but Rose was hungry for this man, and an exhibitionist zeal of having this man take her from behind in front of the pod’s glass windows was almost too much for Rose to ignore.

“Hux,” Rose tried to keep her wits about her as Hux’s mouth traveled up and down her neck, and his hands began to explore her body over her clothes.

“Yes, My Sweet?” He answered in between nips to her earlobe.

“I wore a dress for a reason.” Rose felt him still behind her.

“Rose?”

“I want you.”

“I as soon as I get you into that hotel room,”

“No,” Rose said. “Armitage Hux, I want you to fuck me against this window.”

Then he was gone. Rose felt his absence behind her, the cold air rushing in to fill up the space he had just vacated. But, as abruptly as he left, Hux came back, lifting her gently and placing her on a small box. The first aid kit if the bright red cross was any indication. With the added height of the box and her heeled boots, Rose was at a better angle for him to enter her from behind.

“Smart,” Rose said with a small laugh.   
“I’m full of surprises, Love,” Hux replied, holding a small foil packet in his hand. “Don’t underestimate me when the opportunity of being inside of you presents itself.”

Rose was more turned on by Hux calling her “Love” than at him, saying he wanted to be inside of her, and she had never been so turned on in her life. Hux came up behind her again, one hand reaching under her dress’s loose skirt, the other placed around her to steady her on the box.   
Rose felt his hand run along her lower abdomen as he began playing with the band of her panties, his fingers smoothing above and below the lace. Rose steadied herself by leaning back into him as his fingers began to move lower onto her mound, one dipping softly between the lips of her sex, making her give out a soft whimper.

“Hux,” Rose pleaded with him, already so close to climax by just his touch, something that had never happened before. Typically it would take deep penetrations and her mind in the right place to climax at all. But in the short time, she had been with Hux, all that has changed.

“Fuck, Rose, you’re so wet for me already.” He whispered into her ear as he used two fingers to enter her, making her moan. “How did I get so lucky to have you like this?”

Rose leaned into the penetration as she reached up and behind her, grabbing his neck and bringing him down for a kiss, merely seconds away from coming around his fingers. Only to have his fingers pulled from her body just before. 

The pleading moan sounded foreign to her own ears, but the hiss of a zipper and the ripping of a condom wrapper had Rose recovering about the loss quickly. 

“Are you sure, Love?” She felt the tip of him at her entrance as he whispered into her ear. The raspy voice was the single sexiest sound she had ever heard.

“Yes. Hux, yes,”

With agonizing pleasure, Hux began to enter her, the feel of her core stretching to accommodate his size. Rose pushed back onto his cock, bending over slightly, holding onto the bar as he thrust in and out until he was seated deep inside, the walls of her sex already clenching around him. 

“It’s perfect.” Hux said through gritted teeth.

That stood there for a moment, letting their bodies become accustomed to the other before he started moving, plunging himself in and out, the sound of their bodies coming together filled the small space. Rose being further forward as Hux’s hands went to her hips, holding her on either side as he moved in and out of her tight body. 

So close to orgasming from his earlier ministrations, Rose was still hovering over that threshold.   
Reaching between her legs, Rose found the sensitive bundle of nerves; she began to massage her clit, matching the rhythm Hux was creating behind her. It was only a matter of moments for Rose to orgasm; heat flooded her as her body spasmed around Hux’s shuttling cock. The sound echoed off the glass.

With her body milking his cock, Hux sped up his thrusting into overdrive, each one deeper and harder until Rose felt Hux still behind her. Only small shutters were coming from his body as he came.

So many different emotions ran through Rose as he pulled out and walked away from her, taking care of the condom: the happiness of finally being with this man, coupled with the endorphins the orgasm had given her. She also felt remorse for losing his body against hers and slight embarrassment for having done something so bold in such a public space. 

But mostly, she felt love. 

“Are you alright?” he asked with a shy smile on his face. Was he going through the same emotions she was, Rose thought? She moved to him then, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. He tasted like sweet cake and champagne, and Rose could get drunk on that alone. 

“I’m great,” she said, taking a seat because her legs were jelly, thanks to him. “You?”

Hux poured another two champagne glasses and moved to sit next to her, handing her one.

“Well, it wasn’t what I had planned for this ride, but I am nonetheless happy.”

“Happy because of the sex or happy that it was really good sex?”

“It was outstanding sex, wasn’t it?”

Rose couldn’t help but giggle at his agreement. Rose loved the way his nose scrunched as he spoke.   
It was an action that made him a regular person, in Rose’s eyes. Sometimes when she looked at him, she saw Armitage Hux, the BAFTA and Tony award winner who could have any woman he wanted. But he was here with her, Rose Tico. A nobody who was lucky to have had a chance to be in a film with him. 

Then, there were the times, like now, with the way he was looking at her when Rose felt she was the single most beautiful woman to have ever graced the earth; Rose saw this man who was just so normal. He was funny, ridiculous, and over the top and made her laugh.

“I’m happy that we had sex,” Hux leaned in and kissed her temple. “I’m happy it was good,” Another kiss to her cheek. “But mostly, I’m happy that I got to be with you.”

Hux gave Rose a wicked smile as he leaned in further and kissed her deeply, heat pooling in her belly again. Pulling away kiss, Rose noticed their ride was slowly coming to an end, the sun much lower in the sky and the pod much closer to the ground. She looked into his eyes and lost herself in the pale sage green of them.

“How are you real?” she asked in a whisper.

“I’m not.” He answered his face a mask of confession. “I’m just a really tall leprechaun.” The Irish accent coming out stronger and thicker, making the admission even harder to take seriously.

Rose burst out laughing, pushing at his shoulder.

“Well, that explains a lot.”

Hux laughing was a sound Rose would never get tired of hearing. The ride was coming to a stop, and she hated the idea of leaving the confines of their see-through love nest. The door to the pod opened, and Rose and Hux walked off hand in hand, no one knowing what had transpired while they were flying through the sky.

“Come now, love,” Hux said as they walked to the car, Hux waving Jim off as he opened the car door for Rose himself. “We have to get through dinner so I can spend the rest of the night hearing you moan my name.”

Rose was just about to enter the car when he spoke those words, causing her almost swoon. She turned to face him, pulling his shirt, so he had to bend down to her height.

“What if I make you moan my name instead.” Rose cocked an eyebrow as she saw the heat blaze in his eyes.

“Fuck dinner, we can get room service.” Hux ran around to the other side of the car and hopped in, closing the door behind them. “To the hotel, please, my good man, and there’s an extra hundred if you get us there quick!”

The car took off like a bat out of hell, making Rose laugh. She had no idea how this would end with him, but she would take the moments with her for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
